


Sweet Boy

by GintokiDreamGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintokiDreamGirl/pseuds/GintokiDreamGirl
Summary: The world was crueler than Armin Arlert deserved, and you were his comfort.Inspired by “I Bet on Losing Dogs” by Mitski
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Sweet Boy

I wasn’t the most well endowed woman anyone had seen, but I could’ve sworn my chest was made for comforting the heads of sad boys. It did something to me, having their head lay on my chest knowing they sought me for comfort. A protective instinct, almost. 

The wood was uncomfortable at my back, but I wouldn’t dare move and disturb Armin, who had his head across my chest and his arms thrown around me. I used the hand opposite the side his body was on to run a hand through his hair and tuck a strand behind his ear. He occasionally sniffled and adjusted his head to snuggle further against me. It was sweet. My heart bloomed with adoration. He was such a baby, and not in a bad way. What was someone like him doing in the Survey Corps in the first place? 

When he thought Eren had died that day, he tripped over his words, throwing his arms around my torso and pressing his head into my chest. In shock, I held him and let him take his time to speak. He was making a habit of it. I didn’t mind. 

As time went on, he did it less, but he always made an extra effort to do a favor for me and include me in on conversations. I was there whenever he needed me, ready to lay my hand over his blonde head in comfort. 

Time passed, and the time for relationships- platonic or otherwise- was non-existent. Tension was high at all times around us. Ever since the basement, things were strange. Eren was strange. It broke my heart because if I had known the days he was himself were ending, I would’ve spent more time with my friend. I would have basked in the normalcy of our group and dedication to each other. It was like he was a completely different person. 

Not only that, but everyone was shooting up like trees around me. I was sure I was done growing, but some of these boys were becoming men right in front of me. Armin brought me in for a hug, and when I realized my head rested on his shoulder, I was shocked. We had been the same height in the beginning. Too many things were changing around me. These weren’t babies to be teased anymore. 

And when Armin emerged from his friend’s dorm with an undercut, my eyes teared up. It was silly looking back at it, but I had a full breakdown in front of him, and then I was crying on his chest for the first time. 

The time I spent waiting on Paradis as they went to retrieve Eren was grueling. I had to stay back because I was shot in the leg by a Marleyan soldier after they docked. Hange apologized over and over, but it wasn’t her fault. The shot left permanent damage, and they needed their best soldiers on the mission. Even after three years, the muscles in my leg never went back to what they were. 

When they arrived on the air ship, their faces were solemn. For a second, my heart sank, but eventually, familiar faces emerged, and I couldn’t help the tears that fell as I made my way to them. Captain Levi was down as usual, but Hange’s demeanor told me something had happened. 

I saw a group escorting a man in a long white coat in handcuffs and angry faces. I gasped when I realized it was Eren. He looked so dejected. My eyes frantically scanned for the rest of our teammates. 

Then, Jean and Connie came, holding a stretcher covered in a plastic sheet, and my blood ran cold. My feet stopped in their tracks. Jean, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, faces I know well start walking out with sadness in their features. My mind scrambled to think who was missing, my nerves running rampant. 

After a second or two, it hit me. I didn’t see Sasha. I couldn’t see her anywhere. In a panic, I looked again and again across the bustling group, but I couldn’t find her. My heart physically hurt. 

My eyes made contact with Connie’s, which were swollen and I had never seen him so shaken. It had to be her. I opened my mouth, and shut it, not knowing what to do. As my emotions tried to figure out what they were, Armin spotted me. 

I saw his tall figure turn toward me and pick up his pace to reach me. I couldn’t take my eyes from the stretcher. Before he reached me, I finally tore my eyes from the horrifying sight and saw his shining blue eyes, now dull and containing so much sadness. He picked up his pace, nearly running, and bent to crash into me. I stumbled and regained my balance as he wrapped his arms around my torso and buried his face into my chest. 

It was painful. In more ways than one. I kneeled so he could sit on his knees and hold me closer. He shook so bad, and all I could do was press my face into his hair, unable to speak. 

Sasha had to be dead, and Eren was being treated with distrust in the midst of a war. It was a gut wrenching mess. Armin didn’t deserve to spend the precious time he had left mourning and fighting. He deserved far more years than he was being given. He deserved a normal life with a family and freedom. He deserved it all, but here he was, being used as a weapon of mass destruction and having to be a part of the worst war we’ve ever seen.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady the shake of my voice. 

“After the debrief, come to my room?” I tried to sound as soft and welcoming as I could.

After Armin settled down, he pulled away and held his hands on my sides as he looked into my eyes. He was thinking about something. He eventually let go and stood up to take his part in getting everything correctly put away. 

I got up and helped with the bodies they retrieved, Sasha being one of the four. “Can I?” I looked up to Jean who was watching the men around him. He nodded and looked away. 

Slowly, blood rushing in my ears, I found the top of the tarp, and brought it down further and further until brown hair peaked out from under, and then skin and a face I knew all too well. 

I don’t know why I felt so surprised seeing her there. I already knew it was her. Seeing her was somehow different, though. Her skin was discolored, and her big brown eyes were not completely shut, her irises rolled up and half hidden under her top lids. I’ve seen dead bodies plenty, but this made me sick to my stomach. I quickly returned the tarp to its original and placement and gulped, trying not to get sick in this moment. 

Hours dragged on, and I helped put equipment away where they will be inspected in the following week. My feet ached, and my head even worse. I washed up quickly in the small washroom we had by the women’s barracks, and once I got into my solo room, I pulled my pants off, leaving myself in just a loose long sleeved shirt and underwear. Armin was coming later, but we’ve all seen each other naked numerous times, so my lack of pants wasn’t a problem. 

I didn’t even realize I dozed off until i was awoken by a light tapping on my door. “Come in,” I called. I rubbed my eyes, and the memories of the day flooded back in. 

Armin peaked his head in, a towel around his neck, and he was dressed in his casual clothes. I had no idea what time it was. 

I waved him in and moved to the side of my bed closest to the wall. He shut the door behind him, and I opened my blanket for him to climb in. 

He pulled his towel off and draped it over the back of my desk chair. His hair was wet, but I didn’t care. He climbed into my bed, and we settled with his head on my chest and his arm around me. My legs sat comfortably in between his, and I closed my eyes as I listened to him breathe. 

“Even if you grew to seven feet tall, I wouldn’t stop holding you like this.” I ran my fingers through his hair and occasionally felt his breath ghost over my forearm when it neared his face. 

He raised his arm and grabbed the wrist of the hand I was using to run through his hair. I watched as he brought my palm to his mouth and kissed it, making me blush. 

He kissed it twice more before turning my hand to kiss my fingers. I was sure he could hear my heartbeat quicken. Armin had only ever kissed my cheek, and definitely never this feather light with affection. 

Slowly, he raised himself up using his arm at my side. His hand that held my wrist let go, and fell to my ribs, smoothing the fabric over them. His hair was still wet, and it left a warm damp spot on my shirt.

The only light that entered my room was from the moon through a small window high on the wall, but it was enough to catch the emotion in his eyes as he looked up at me. He was hurting, and he was in need for something. 

His hand left my ribs and reached to cup my right cheek. His gaze softened, and he supported himself as he moved toward me, tilting his head and placing a soft kiss on my lips. 

My eyes fluttered closed, and I sighed at the feeling. He was so gentle. It almost broke my heart. He pulled back for just a second before coming back in and placing quick kisses on my lips, each becoming deeper and deeper, before he proceeded to kiss the side of my mouth and down my jawline. 

My hand moved to the back of his neck where I stroked the skin on his neck. He came back to my lips and lingered longer, eventually sighing and pulled back. He held himself over me, looking into my eyes. 

“You can always tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” 

I smiled warmly at him. “I know.” I reached up and moved a wet strand of hair that was plastered to his forehead.

He looked between my eyes for a moment before leaning back down to kiss me again. After a few, he slipped his hands back down to my ribs, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth to my shock. 

He was going to take it further. I supposed at nineteen, it was normal to have sex, but I wasn’t expecting it to be any time soon. The incredible stress and the fact we were all doomed to live short lives made me focus on more existential things, I guess. The touches I got from Armin had always been enough, but the thought of having him this way made me excited in a completely new way. 

I moved my tongue along his, letting a small moan against him. My hands cupped his face, and one moved down to grab the back of his shirt and bring his body closer. 

Smoothly, Armin moved his body so that he was completely over me, moving my legs so that he was between them. He kissed down my jaw again, but made his way to my neck where he sucked at my skin and made me melt. 

“Mm..” I ran my hands up and down his arms. “I like that.” 

After I said that, he started sucking a little harder, and I gasped as his tongue reached out and licked the same spot. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” His voice was deeper. It sent a fire straight down to between my legs. 

My cheeks were on fire as he moved his hands to my body, running one over a breast and making me arch my back. His hands felt good.

His hand squeezed at my right breast, and his thumb ran over the nipple through my shirt. I moaned again, hoping to encourage him. It seemed to work because that same hand went down to the bottom of my shirt, grasping the fabric. Before he did anything, he pulled back again, making sure I was still okay with the progression. 

I nodded at the question he was asking with his eyes, and lifted enough to help him get my shirt off, exposing my chest to him for the first time in this way. He took a moment to look at my body before he leaned in to take a nipple in his mouth. I gasped and watched as he sucked and kissed at my soft flesh. It was a sight i wished I could burn into my brain. He was so beautiful and gentle. 

I helped him pull his shirt off, and I threw it onto the floor. I could already feel how wet I was, and I just wanted him inside of me already. I wanted him closer even though he was already so close. 

He kissed me hungrily, and one of his hands reached down to my panties, rubbing me through the fabric. My legs twitched at the sudden sensation, and I moaned louder into his mouth. 

I reached down to the top of his pants and found the clasp that held the front together. Clumsily, I undid it and attempted to inch his pants down. He helped pull them down to the middle of his thighs before pulling back to awkwardly pull them off, leaving him completely naked. 

I could see his erection, and it made my legs shake in anticipation. This was really happening. It was real. He was really here. He was really about to make love to me fully. Armin Arlert, one of my best friends in all this mess. It was perfect. 

He grasped the band of my panties, looking up to me, and I nodded and lifted my hips so he could get them off with ease. 

We were both naked now, and he climbed back up to me, resting his forearms on each side of my head. He leaned in to leave long and wet kisses on my mouth that I returned, and then used one hand to guide his tip to my center. It was a shock to feel him there. No one had touched me down there besides myself and a doctor, and it was a bit nerve wracking. Slowly, he pushed in, making me gasp and wrap my arms around him tightly. 

“Relax your body or it will hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.” He showered my cheeks with the softest kisses. 

I took a deep breath and willed my body to stop tensing up. He slowly entered me fully, and then waited. After a moment, the pain calmed, and my legs relaxed. 

“Y-you can keep going.” 

He nodded with worry in his eyes and moved in and out at a steady pace, a groan leaving his lips. His brows were furrowed, and his mouth opened slightly. 

The pain calmed, and the feeling of him inside of me was becoming overwhelming. Every time he thrusted, a moan escaped my lips, embarrassing me with how little I seemed to be able to control them. 

The pace quickened until I was clawing at his back from the intensity, and he was breathing heavy in my ear. I whimpered every time he thrusted into me, and he had one arm around my back, and one on my hip to help our bodies collide in perfect rhythm. 

Pressure was building within me, making me grab his back harder, probably hurting him, and before I knew it, I was throwing my head back and my body shook in the waves of my orgasm. Armin sucked at my neck as he picked up the pace and thrusted hard before reaching his own, moaning my name over and over. 

Sweat dripped down my side and onto the bed. I wasn’t sure whose it was. He let me lay flush against the sheets and pulled back to look into my eyes. They held pure affection and vulnerability. I wanted to cry for some reason. He was so beautiful. 

I reached my arms up and around his neck to pull him down in an embrace. He was still inside of me, and I wished we could be like this forever. I wished we didn’t have to ever separate and fight in a war. I wish he had more years left in his life. 

“Stay. Let’s sleep and take tomorrow when it comes.” 

Armin held me tightly and adjusted so we were both comfortable. Before long, I heard his breathing deepen and even out. He was asleep.

Poor, sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one I felt I needed to get typed and posted. Thank you to everyone who read :)


End file.
